In manufacture of glass substrates, conventionally, in some cases, as shown in FIG. 13, various component parts 54 are mounted on a plurality of electrodes formed in a edge portion of a glass substrate 51. First, as shown in FIG. 13(a), clean target surfaces (surfaces that need to be cleaned), which are positioned on front and back sides of the edge portion of the glass substrate 51 in which the electrodes 52 are placed, are cleaned. Next, as shown in FIG. 13(b), an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) 53 is stuck onto the electrodes 52. Then, as shown in FIG. 13(c), component parts 54 are thermo-compression bonded to the electrodes 52 via the ACF 53.
A substrate cleaning apparatus for cleaning the clean target surfaces of a edge portions of a substrate is disclosed Japanese Patent No. 3503512. In this disclosed substrate cleaning apparatus, while a fabric cleaning tape is pressed against the edge portion of the substrate by a presser member, the substrate is moved in a longitudinal direction of the edge portion. As a result, the clean target surfaces of the edge portion of the substrate are cleaned by the cleaning tape.
A construction of the disclosed substrate cleaning apparatus is explained with reference to FIG. 14. The substrate cleaning apparatus has a substrate moving device 62 for moving a substrate 61, and a cleaning device for cleaning the substrate 61. The substrate moving device 62 supports a central portion of the substrate 61 from below. Also, the substrate moving device 62 is so made up as to move the substrate 61 in the longitudinal direction of its edge portion. The substrate 61 is positioned by the substrate moving device 62 in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the edge portion of the substrate 61 with respect to a cleaning part 64 of the cleaning device 63. The cleaning device 63 has, in its cleaning part 64, presser members 65a, 65b that are to be positioned for front and back sides, respectively, of the edge portion of the substrate 61. These presser members 65a, 65b are so designed as to press a cleaning tape 66 against the front and back sides of the edge portion of the substrate 61. Before the cleaning of the edge portion of the substrate 61, the cleaning tape 66 is guided from a feeding reel 67a (67b) by a guide roller 68 so as to be moved by a specified feed amount toward between the presser member 65a (65b) and the edge portion of the substrate 61. Before move of the cleaning tape 66, a cleaner is discharged to a portion of the cleaning tape 66 which is moved to between the presser member 65a (65b) and the edge portion of the substrate 61 by the move of the cleaning tape 66. The cleaning-completed portion of the cleaning tape 66 is guided by the guide roller 68 so as to be finally wound up by a collecting roller 69a (69b). Further, the substrate cleaning apparatus is so designed as to determine, based on a color of a surface of the cleaning tape 66 to be detected by a sensor 70, that a proper amount of the cleaner has been discharged onto the cleaning tape 66.
In this substrate cleaning apparatus, however, one cleaning tape 66 is used for each of the front and back sides of the edge portion of the substrate 61. Therefore, two tape paths for the cleaning tape are provided, incurring an upsizing of the substrate cleaning apparatus. Also, only one wiping surface of the cleaning tape 66 is used for the cleaning. Therefore, the cleaning cost for the edge portion of the substrate is high.
A substrate cleaning apparatus capable of solving these problems is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4114416. This substrate cleaning apparatus is so designed as to clean a front-side clean target surface of the edge portion of the substrate by one wiping surface of the cleaning tape and clean a back-side clean target surface of the edge portion of the substrate by the other wiping surface. This is enabled by a 180° twist of the cleaning tape at one point on a way from the front-side clean target surface to the back-side clean target surface.
A substrate cleaning apparatus with a 180° twist of the cleaning tape independently of the above apparatus is disclosed in WO publication 2006/106803. This substrate cleaning apparatus is so designed as to clean two times either one clean target surface, front- or back-side one, of the substrate. A first-time cleaning is fulfilled by one wiping surface of the cleaning tape, and a second-time cleaning is fulfilled by the other wiping surface. For this purpose, the cleaning tape is twisted by 180°.